Love Doesn't Last Forever
by bookworm22113
Summary: This is a story about how Percy and Annabeth came to be! Please don't let the title throw you off, it doesn't mean Annabeth and Percy are going to break up. This is a total Percabeth story! 3 Please read!
1. Chapter 1- Surprise

**Hey guys! This is my new story that I will try to update as much as I can! LOTS OF PERCABETH GOING TO BE HAPPENING! I'm excited! Please review and check out my other stories!**

***NOTE: I named their high school after the elementary school (Sandy Hook Elem.) who got the shooting. RIP to all the little kids. One prayer to each and every one of the families too. /3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson... sadly. **

Introduction:

Percy Jackson is a jet black haired boy with sea green eyes who is 17 years old. He has a best friend named Annabeth who helps him through everything. His mom, Sally Jackson, is a financial adviser. His dad left him when he was a month old, so he doesn't know him. He goes to Sandy Hook High School.

Annabeth Chase is a blonde haired girl with gray stormy eyes who is also, 17 years old. Her best friend is Percy Jackson, but what he doesn't know is that she's had a crush on him since forever. Her mother, Helen Chase, and her father, Frederick Chase, own a restaurant. She also goes to Sandy Hook High School.

* * *

_"__Ring! Ring!" _My alarm clock screeched. Great, I thought. Another day of homework, tests and responsibilities. But, there's one upside to this downer, the whole day will spent with Percy. With that thought, I hopped out of bed and went to the shower.

A few minutes after I was out of the shower, my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID, Percy was calling. As usual, my heart did a little somersault when I saw his name. I picked up the phone and said,

"Hello?"

_"Hey wise girl! I'm picking you up after school today, kay?"_

"Picking me up? Why?"

_"Because after school , I've got a surprise for you."_

"You've got a surprise. For me. Percy, are you feeling okay?"

_"Ha ha, very funny. I'll pick you up around 3:30, kay?"_

"Fine, but you better come on time! Don't take time doing your hair, you look handsome enough."

_"What?"_

"Gotta go! See you around 3:30! Bye!"

I hung up. Gods, that was close. I still can't believe Percy doesn't know I have a crush on him. I've been giving hints since the 5th grade! It's like I'm totally invisible to him other than just his best friend.

I decided to forget about all of this and concentrate on school. We have midterm finals in a week! But, of course, the surprise Percy was talking about was nagging me. What could it be?

**Yeah I know, short chapter! But hey, its just the beginning of this wonderful story! PLEASE REVIEW. What should I do better and what's awesome? I'll try and update this! Pleaasee review. It would mean so much to me. And read my other stories :D ****Okay bai now. (;**


	2. Chapter 2- New Girlfriend?

**Hello again! Thanks for the reviews! Didn't think I was going to get any haha but yeah thanks! So there will be heartbreak in this story I have decided because I want like a lot of emotion in the story! **

**Oh and for those of you who have seen Mean Girls and Mean Girls 2, I named a character after them! I LOVE MEAN GIRLS 3 haha ok. Mandi is really stuck up and mean. SHES A PLAYER. Ugh.**

**Oh and I LOVE VICTORIOUS TOOO so I named a teacher after them LOL**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Anyways enough of me talking, heres chapter 2:**

* * *

**Percy POV-**

"Dammit!" My favorite parking space had been taken! Wait a second, he thought. I know this car. Then out came one of the most popular girls in school, Mandi George. Percy's jaw dropped. She looked so beautiful in her pink floral skirt (how do I know this?!) with her brown long hair down her back. She gave him a white-toothed smile that was perfect and said,

"Oh sorry, did I take your spot?"

"Uh-uh-uh, no! It's fine! Park there any time!" Percy stuttered. I sound like a freak, he thought. Percy mentally slapped himself.

Mandi giggled, "Your cute." She walked away letting her hair sway side to side.

"Seaweed brain?" Percy literally jumped out of his skin when someone behind him touched his shoulder. It was Annabeth.

"Yeah, im fine. W-why do you ask?" Percy replied nervously.

"You're stuttering and there's a bead of sweat on your forehead."

"What, a man can't sweat?"

"Haha! Who said you were a man?!" Annabeth tossed her head back in a mocking kind of laugh. I nudged her side.

"Oh, shutup." I replied with a grin. Then, with my arm around her shoulders, we laughed all the way to class.

* * *

Annabeth POV-

When Percy draped his arms around my shoulders, I couldn't help but blush. My cheeks felt warm and I felt like I'd been hit by lightning. When his skin touched mine, it felt like a million volts of electricity were being plunged into me.

Why is that he just doesn't like me, I thought. I pushed that thought away. It's better being his best friend then nothing. I should at least be grateful for that.

When we reached class, I saw my two other best friends on the left back side of the room, Luke and Thals. I ran over to sit by them but I was rudely interrupted by my english teacher, Mr. Sikowitz.

"Ms. Chase and Mr. Jackson, since you are late, why don't you explain to the class what conjunctions are?" Mr. Sikowitz had a wicked grin. Did he become a teacher to scare students, I thought. Percy wasn't answering, so I guess it's up to me.

"Conjunctions are words that connect parts of a sentence. Coordinating conjunctions, for example, are words like and, but, or, nor, for, yet, and so. Subordinating conjunctions are words like although, because, since, and unless."

The whole class was silent, including Mr. Sikowitz. I just stood there confidently with a smile on my face. A few seconds later, Percy blurted out,

"What she said." He grinned at me with that little twinkle in his eyes. Mr. Sikowitz cleared his throat and said,

"Thank you, Ms. Chase and Mr. Jackson. You may sit down now." Mr. Sikowitz looked totally embarrassed! Annabeth mentally patted her back. When I got to my seat, Percy touched my shoulders and turned me towards him. I felt all tingly and couldn't speak.

"You did amazing. I knew wise girl was the perfect nickname for you." He whispered. His breath smelled minty and fresh. Then I said something real smart like,

"Uhh-huh."

Percy laughed and went to his seat. I was starting to like this day, but what I didn't know that this would be one of the worst days of my life.

* * *

Percy POV-

As I was heading to my locker, Mandi showed up. I was so surprised, I hit my head on the locker next to me.

Mandi giggled, "Little bit clumsy aren't you, babe?"

"Uhhh, yeah."

"So I was thinking me and you, Pink Berry's today after school."

"Uhhh why are you talking to me?" Percy was obviously confused.

Mandi laughed, "Did I forget something? Oh yeah! Your my new boyfriend."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNN! Sorry guys but I had to add in it here for DRAMA. Don't hate the player, hate the game. :P Sorry for the cliffhanger. PLEASE REVIEW, how did you like this? Anything you want me to do for next chapter? Hey first one to comment the number of how many times I said Percy IN THIS CHAPTER, gets a character in one of my chapters of their choice. :D**

**Baaiiiii. xD Good luck. And may the odds be ever in your favor. IDK. :P**

**(PS. When I write PERCY POV that doesn't count & must get it by the 4th chapter)**


	3. Chapter 3- Emotional much, Annabeth?

**Hey guys! Oooh. We left off at a cliffhanger, eh? SORAAY. :P But I'll probably do it again. Okay well that little contest is over. Lost Daughter of Poseidon won so congratulations! (: More contests coming soon. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I hate myself for this chapter ITS SO SAD! Okay here's chapter 3-**

**Previously:**

_Mandi laughed, "Did I forget something? Oh yeah! Your my new boyfriend."_

* * *

**Annabeth POV-**

"Hey mom!" I ran over to my mom and hugged her.

"Hey, sweetie, can you grab me that calculator on the counter?"

Annabeth went over to the calculator and grabbed it.

"Sure, mom."

"Oh and now I've got to run. Love you sweetheart! Bye."

"Bye, mom." I sighed. I only said three words to my mom before she left! I wish my parents had more time for me, I thought. My dad was always at work, and my mom was always on the run. I saw a flyer for a family vacation at school, but they never had time to talk. I haven't talked to my dad for days.

As I was lost in thought, someone came knocking on my front door.

"Knock! Knock!" I opened the door and saw a panting Percy.

"Oh my god! What happened to you?" I made him come inside and sit down while I got him some water.

Finally when he was able to speak he said one word,

"Mandi George!"

"What about Mandi George? Come on, Perce! Tell me." I tried to calm him down but it was like trying to tame a hyper puppy. At last he said,

"Mandi George! She asked me out, and I said," At this point, Percy started coughing. I mean, like hard coughing.

"Percy, what did you say!?" I know I should've been concerned about his health, but right now, my heart was beating so fast because there was no way Percy was dating another girl.

"I said YES!" Percy looked happier than ever. I was shattered, broken into a million pieces. My eyes couldn't stand it, they welled up with tears and they kept coming, like a fountain. My knees buckled and crumpled to the floor, crying my eyes out, my heart pounding.

With my blurry eyes, I could see a Percy coming to me, to help me. In disgust, I pushed him away. I was breathing, hard. And then everything went pitch black. My body couldn't take it anymore.

* * *

**Percy POV-**

I was so happy when I told Annabeth, but as soon as I saw her face, I knew I did something wrong. She was on the floor crying and when I tried to help her, she pushed me away. Soon enough, she was breathing so hard, she passed out. I carried her up to her room and put her on the bed. I tucked her in and waited for many hours until she woke up. I was still trying to figure out why she did that.

After a couple of hours, Annabeth woke up. Her eyes were rimmed with red and her nose was a bright pink.

"What happened?" Annabeth sat up groggily and looked uneasy.

"You started crying and you fell and-"

"I know. What happened after I passed out?"

"I carried you upstairs, and well, here we are." Annabeth nodded. She tried to get out of bed, but clearly all her energy was drained.

"Uh hey, Annabeth?"

"Yeah?"

"W-why did you start crying when I told you what happened?"

Annabeth sighed.

"Can we p-please not talk about it? Please?" Annabeth pleaded with a weak voice that definitely wasn't hers. I still wanted to know, but I nodded.

"Percy, you can go home now. I'm fine. See you tomorrow?" I headed out the door and said,

"See you tomorrow." I left her house and got into my car. Oh shoot, I thought. Because of all the commotion, I totally forgot about her surprise! I'll have to show her tomorrow then.

* * *

**Annabeth POV- (like 5 hours later)**

Ugh, why did I have to lose control and pass out, I thought. If Percy didn't know I liked him by now, he was clearly blind! I shook off my uneasiness and walked over to my phone. I called the one person that would understand me, other than Percy, my best friend Thalia.

"Hey Thals."

_"Hey Annie, what happened now?"_

I laughed. "I love how that's the first thing you say. Uhm can we meet? Like tomorrow morning before Scary Sikowitz starts his class?" That's what me and Thalia call Mr. Sikowitz, Scary Sikowitz.

_"Sure, kiddo. See ya Annie! And remember, you can tell me anything."_

"Bye Thals. And thanks." I smiled. I love talking to Thalia. She makes my day so much brighter. I decided to call Percy to let him know I was doing fine. I really don't need him here to check on me. I picked up my phone and dialed his number.

_"Hello?" _My heart thudded at his voice.

"Hey Perce. Just wanted to let you know I'm doing fine."

_"That's great. Uhm Annabeth, listen. I forgot to show you your surprise after whatever happened and im so sorry. Can I pick you up tomorrow?"_

"Oh that's okay. And yeah after school tomorrow. See ya then Perce. Bye." Her voice cracked at the last word. Why was it so awkward talking to Percy on the phone now? Now I wished none of this ever happened! She threw her phone down in frustration. School was going to be a handful tomorrow.

* * *

**Yaaayy! Long chapter! But sorry it was kind of sad. New character coming soon! PLEASE REVIEW! This chapter especially because I added a lot of stuff in it! Thanks to everyone and BAII NOW :D Omgg I almost started bawling with Annabeth. WHY IS PERCY SO BLIND?! LOL baaii xD**

**REEEVVIIIEEEWWWWWWWWW. **


	4. Authors Note! Read!

**Hey guys! This is just an Authors Note! Please read it!**

* * *

**Okay so people are concerned with the title and the description of this story that Percabeth will break up in this story.**

**PERCABETH WILL NOT BREAK UP. THIS IS A TOTAL PERCABETH STORY. It just doesn't start out that way and I have been meaning to change the description so it doesn't seem like the wrong idea. I'll do that now lol**

**As for the title, Yes its called Love Doesn't Last Forever BUT that doesn't mean that their love doesn't last forever. Its hard to explain since I don't want to give away like the whole story line im coming up with, but just trust me on this. THE TITLE DOESN'T MEAN PERCABETH BREAKS UP. You'll see at the end (;**

**That's all I wanted to say because I don't want my story not getting views because of the title or description.**

**And please review right now if you think that this is a good story so far. Write a ";)" if you like it and if you don't then please tell me WHY! :D **

**I really need to get better at writing haha(: Sorry I wont be updating as much as before, going back to school -.- ugh. But please don't think I wont continue this!**

**Love you guys so much and thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys are being so supportive! Thanks(; Hope you understand about the school thing.**

**LOOVEE YOU GUYYYSSSS, BAAIII :D**

**Love your frikin awesome writer,**

**~bookworm22113**** (;**


	5. Chapter 4- New Annabeth

**A/N: Hey guys! Back now after that authors note! Haven't had much time to write because of stinking homework! It's finally Summer guys! THANK GOD. Haha (: Sorry guys for not updating for so long but HERE YOU GO YOU LOVELY BOOKWORMS. :3**

**Thanks to my beta ummmm26. She put the frosting on top of this cake, if you know what I mean (; heh. heh. Thanks! LUH YA BYE. Also, if you guys want any beta work done on your stories, she is MORE than available!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Chapter 4:

**Annabeth POV**

_Pink and purple? No. Purple and green? No. UGH. Ooooh. Pink and green. Pink floral skirt and lime green tube top. Yes. If this won't surprise Percy enough, I don't know what will. I have never worn such flashy stuff like this. I like simple stuff, but my likes don't matter to get Percy to notice me._

Quickly, I change into it and get ready to go the bus stop. I grab my backpack, a bottle of water, and my computer, and I charge out of the house to the bus stop. As soon as I get on the bus, everyone greets me with stares and jaws hanging open.

"Uhm, can I sit here?" Some tan kid with brown hair and blue eyes moves over so I can sit.

"Thank you." I mumble. The bus starts moving and everyone goes back to what they were doing.

As I walk into class, I stumble in my heels.

_Never thought walking in heels would be so difficult_, I groan. I walk into the classroom and again, everyone greets me with stares and open mouths.

_I could get used to this._

I walk towards my desk by Thalia and wait for homeroom to begin. My physics teacher is also my homeroom teacher.

"Annabeth! What happened to you? Did the fashion bus come and run you over?" Thalia laughs.

"Oh shut up Thals. I just thought that maybe I could dress differently for once."

"Suuuure. This has nothing to do with Percy, right?" She gives me a sarcastic look.

I ignore her. "So, about yesterday, when I called you to tell you..."

"Yes?"

"Something happened yesterday- something that I really wish hadn't. I don't even know where to start! Percy... is dating Mandi George." I stop for Thalia's reaction.

"HE'S WHAT?! DATING MANDI GEORGE?! HE'S NOT EVEN IN HER LEAGUE!" I start laughing so hard, only because I sort of know it's true.

"So... what happened?" Thalia looks curious, but still empathetic. I tell her about everything that happened.

"I don't think our friendship will ever be the same again." I look down at the floor.

"Don't worry Annabeth, everything will work out. Everything happens for a reason." She smiles.

"Thanks Thalia." I grin. Looks like homeroom is going to start now. Just when I forget about Percy, he comes back.

"Now, class, let me just take attendance—" Percy runs into the room with his backpack and some girl. That "some girl" is Mandi George. The girl who pretty much ruined our friendship.

"Mr. Jackson, why are you late? And who is this?" The physics teacher is a lot nicer than Scary Sikowitz. Hearing the teacher asking Percy why he's late reminds me of when we got late for Sikowitz's class. It makes me remember when he actually used to have time for me.

_I wonder if we're ever going to be friends like we used to. Or maybe even more than friends…_

* * *

**Percy POV**

As soon as I got to school, Mandi was out in front, and it looked like she was waiting for someone. She saw me and her big blue eyes got wider. It then dawned on me that she was waiting for _me_.

"Percy! There you are! I need you to come to my locker and carry my stuff!" She giggles and turns around, flipping her perfect brown hair. I stumble out of my car and go to her locker with her. I know I am going to be late for homeroom, but I can't make Mandi wait!

_That's.. that's like a crime! Oh. I'm starting to sound like her. Is that good?_

I walk to homeroom with her when suddenly, my physics teacher says, "Mr. Jackson, why are you late? And who is this?"

"I was, uh... I had to get something from my locker! Sorry... and this is Mandi George. She just came to drop me off..."

"Alright, i'll let you off with a warning. Now, sit." I quickly run to my seat, and when I get there, I see that Annabeth is there. She's right next to me, and I can see her beautiful smile.

_She looks so amazing- so beautiful!_

I can't help but stare at her. She might've even caught a glimpse of me with my jaw hanging open.

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

After class is over, I get up and I start to head off to first period, but Percy catches my attention.

"Hey, Annabeth, you remember my surprise, right?"

"After school?"

"Yeah. Oh, and Annabeth... you look really-"

Just in time, Mandi comes in and stops in front of me, so Percy can't see me anymore.

"Come on, Percy, let's go. I have more things for you to do!" She says it so happily, even though it just sounds like torture; Percy sounds totally uninterested as she drags him away.

"Uhhh-huh." Percy just keeps staring at me until I can't see him anymore. I smile so hard my cheeks hurt.

_What was he going to say? I look really what? Mandi sounded pretty jealous when Percy went up to me... Mandi George, was jealous of me? WIN._

I grin and go to my locker. As I get there, I meet up with Thalia since we have next period together.

"Hey, wanna meet up today after school?"

Joyfully, I say, "I can't. I'm meeting up with Percy after school today."

"Oh, what's happening, huh?" She gives me a nudge.

"Oh, shut up, and I have no idea. He said it was a surprise, and I'm so anxious to find out what it is!"

"Haha, you have fun, kiddo, but not too much fun." She winks at me and laughs.

"Oh god. Bye Thalia." I leave before it gets any worse, but I just keep on wondering about that dang surprise!

* * *

Classes goes on for what seems like forever, and soon enough, I am just thinking about Percy the whole time. Finally, the day ends and I go to the back of the school where I see Percy waiting for me.

"Hey, Perce!" He looks startled and he fumbles for his car keys.

"Let's go. _Now_." He has that mischievous grin on his face that either means danger or something really fun. I hop into the car and he starts driving with the music blaring and his shades on. I laugh as I put mine on, too.

We get there pretty quick; it only takes 10 minutes. I step out of the car to the "surprise" that I have been waiting for.

With my jaw hanging open, I see the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. It's the sweetest thing in the world! It's a...

* * *

**Mwahah! Cliffhanger! Sorry guys, but yep. Long chapter, you guys deserved it I haven't been updating at all and I'm so sorry! Oh yeah, a new character in 6TH CHAPTER. This is the fourth so it'll be coming soon. Since it is Summer, probably updating more often! And GUYS, BE HONEST. IS THIS STORY GETTING TOO CHEESY? SUGGESTIONS PLEASE! EVERYTHING & ANYTHING IS APPRECIATED! :)**

**-bookworm22113 xoxo**


End file.
